leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DeMi189/Muramana + AP builds.
Hello, I'll talk about an idea that may be thought over before, but raised to a higher level. What if we build a Muramana and then build other AP items? Of course, that's common for Ryze and maybe Elise (even though Ryze doesn't build AP, but still), but have you thought about Muramana AP Kha'Zix? Pantheon? Kayle? Warwick? These champions don't usually build AP (Kayle does), but with Muramana build together, this might actually come true. So, a deeper look into this. Kha'zix: This is surprisingly the most viable option of the ones I pointed out above. Seriously. His passive scales 50% from AP, together with his W heal part. With his W evolved it scales 50% off of AP. Now, add in Muramana. You get a crazy splitpusher and poker together with a real pain in the ass that can burst almost as hard as AD Kha'zix. I mean, think about the old AP Tryndamere, but BETTER. The heal becomes stronger and stronger as the game progresses, while healing for like 10%-15% of your hp early. This build may sound silly and bad, but it actually works wonders and I've tried it twice, and it went super well as I splitpushed the entire game. Unfortunately, I don't have the replays anymore and I don't own Kha, so this might sound unbelievable. The build I used: Faerie Charm + 2 wards + 4 health pots -> Tear of The Goddess -> Ionian Boots -> Manamune -> Haunting Huise -> Will of The Ancients/Hextech Gunblade -> Rylai's -> Liandry's -> Deathfire Grasp. I chose standart AD runes and hybrid masteries to balance out the early game a bit, as it's pretty bad if you go AP. I know this build isn't perfect, this is just what I built, but you get the idea. Pantheon: Warning: I haven't tried this in a normal game, but it felt crazy strong in a few custom games. I know that doesn't mean anything, but if you compare the strengths of a viable option and AP Pantheon, it feels right. Although this shouldn't work as well, it's possible. 2 of your skills proc Muramana, together with a 1.0 scaling W and ult. This should work versus lower level enemies, not competitive ones. I built Ionian Boots -> Muramana -> Lich Bane -> Rylai's -> Warmog's -> Liandry's in some order. Went the same runes and masteries as Kha. Kayle: This doesn't need much explanation. A standart Liandry's + Nashor's build plus the Muramana. Warwick: I thought I found a way to make AP Warwick viable. This works, IF you manage to stack up a Manamune until the end of this century, as Warwick is really slow on that. Well, if you could, your ultimate procs Muramana 5 TIMES, together with your Q, together with fixing the mana problems completely. I tried this both in custom and normal games, well, in a normal I couldn't reach 750 mana until the game ended, but it went pretty well, with a score of 4/3/7 as far as I recall. This was not to tell how awesome I am or what great score I had, but to make you think about these builds as possibly really strong ones. There could be more that could work, like Anivia or some more. I just like to create these crazy ideas, and I'd love to hear about other weird builds you tried or opinions about these :) Category:Blog posts